


Play Me Like an Instrument

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2020 Season of Kink [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Bucky has a problem. He needs to come so often that he wants to rip his cock off his body. He asks Steve how he handles it, and Steve's answer is simple - Tony's hands.Fortunately Steve is willing to share and Tony is absolutely willing to help Bucky out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Season of Kink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794292
Comments: 37
Kudos: 401
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Play Me Like an Instrument

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stuckony Fuckin' Bingo square for 'prostate milking.'  
> And Season of Kink Bingo N4: First Time
> 
> Thanks to Lexi and Kieran on the Stuckony server for the read through!

Bucky wanted to rip his cock off. 

He was tired of getting hard, especially when it was inconvenient - like in a meeting about SHIELD’s policy updates. The topic wasn’t sexy, and watching Tony play with a pen shouldn’t have been enough to turn him on. 

Whatever Hydra had done to cool off Bucky’s sex drive, Bucky wanted that back. He was annoyed at having to rub one out every few hours, and so far that was the only thing that seemed to work. He’d tried not doing anything, but the serum made the lack of release actually painful - without anywhere else to go, fluid had leaked from Bucky’s tip until he gave up and got himself off.

Frequent orgasms were supposed to be fun, not a chore, but Bucky was sick of the monotony. 

And of hiding his erection during meetings. 

At least his speed made it easy to be the first one out of the room. He found a bathroom and rubbed one out, fast and punishing, his jaw clenched. He barely felt the rush of happy chemicals at the end, just the relief of pressure gone.

Bucky stalked back to his room, and he saw Steve just ahead. 

“How the fuck do you handle this?” Bucky hissed. 

Steve turned, frowning. “What?”

“This.” Bucky gestured to his crotch. “All the fucking time. I’ll even take boring meetings if I don’t have to hide the whole time. Seriously, what the fuck?”

Steve kept frowning in confusion, and Bucky had a flash of fear - and envy - that Steve didn’t know what he was talking about. Maybe it was just Bucky and not the serum who was the problem - 

“Oh,” Steve breathed in recognition. Then he flushed. “Oh, Buck I’m sorry. I should’ve - yeah, I should’ve said. It’s just been so long since -”

“How do you deal,” Bucky ordered, not caring for Steve’s apologies. Not when an answer was so close to his fingertips. 

Actually, Bucky very much hoped the answer wasn’t his own hand because he was sick and tired of it. 

“Tony helps me.” Steve scratched the back of his head, not quite meeting Bucky’s gaze. “He’s - he’s got a system, and it helps, uh, it really helps.”

Bucky’s cock perked up in interest again and he wanted to slap it. And not in a fun, enjoying the torture kind of way. More in the bad boy stay down kind of way. Tony was Steve’s, and it didn’t matter if Tony’s mouth, fingers, or ass caught and held Bucky’s gaze for a beat too long. 

“Oh,” was all Bucky said, his hope draining. 

“I’m sure he’ll help you too,” Steve insisted. “I mean, if you want. I’m sorry, I should’ve told you before.”

Bucky eyed Steve. “How exactly does he…?”

Steve grinned, though there was a flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. He opened his mouth to explain, then bit his lip. 

“Easier if he tells you. Come on, let’s go find him.” 

* * *

“Pants off, Snowflake.” 

Bucky unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, then slid them off his legs. Slow enough so he wasn’t rushing, fast enough so he wasn’t teasing. His underwear soon followed, which left Bucky naked in Tony’s bedroom. 

Steve had taken off his shirt in a form of solidarity, but it was Tony who had captured Bucky’s gaze. 

Tony had been in the workshop, but upon Steve saying that Bucky needed his help, Tony had brought them all up to the penthouse. His help was immediate, and Bucky couldn’t argue it was necessary. Curiosity alone was enough to get Bucky hard again. 

Bucky had somewhat followed Tony’s scientific explanation, or at least the point of it. He needed what sounded like a bit of a prostate massage, and that would help alleviate the pressure. 

He was certainly feeling that pressure now, with his cock hard and full, curving back toward his belly. 

“You’re in good hands,” Steve promised warmly. 

Bucky gave Steve a smile. “I guess I owe you thanks for sharing?”

Steve shrugged. “Tony’s got good hands and he knows what I’m doing.”

“Which means you should be thanking me,” Tony interrupted. He pushed Bucky back towards the bed. “Make yourself comfortable on there, and know you’ll be there for awhile.”

Bucky considered his options, then decided to lay on his back. He fluffed a pillow and put it under his head. 

Tony nodded his approval. Steve grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and passed it to Tony, and Tony crawled up between Bucky’s spread legs. 

“You want a pillow for your hips?” Tony dribbled some lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together. 

“Sure.” Bucky shrugged. 

Steve grabbed a pillow, directed Bucky to lift his hips, and then set it underneath him. Bucky settled back down and spread his legs wider. 

“Comfortable?” Tony asked. When Bucky nodded, he continued, “You done this before?”

Bucky shrugged. “A bit.”

Tony smirked, and he tossed a look at Steve that Bucky didn’t understand. 

“You want to add any details to that?” 

It was an unfair interrogation, as Bucky breathed through the sparking sensations Tony was causing as he rubbed teasing circles around Bucky’s hole. 

“Man doesn’t kiss and tell,” Bucky said. 

“You been kissing down here? How adventurous,” Tony teased. 

He slipped a finger inside Bucky, and Bucky adjusted to the pressure. It wasn’t entirely new, but it had been awhile. It took longer, this way, and he’d been so fed up with all the orgasms that he just jerked off until it was over and done. 

Tony was taking his time. Slowly feeling Bucky out, making sure the slide was slick and smooth before inserting another finger. Bucky’s cock throbbed, letting him know he was turned on with Tony kneeling between his legs. Even Steve, watching, was hot. 

Especially with how dark Steve’s blue eyes had gotten. With how Steve stared at where Tony’s fingers were disappearing into Bucky’s body. Bucky and Steve hadn’t been like that, not really - they were brothers. 

But this was a bit more than brothers, and Bucky was liking it. 

“Still comfortable? I want a full five star service, nothing less.” Tony slipped a third finger inside, lube easing the way. 

Bucky grinned. “Five stars? Not like I was offered a drink. No music, so there could be some improve-” Bucky’s voice broke as Tony brushed up against a spot that lit a fire in Bucky’s belly, “ments. Oh shit.”

“There we go,” Tony murmured, his eyes dark and hypnotizing. His grin said he was the cat who got the cream. “Better?”

“Not nearly.” Bucky bucked onto Tony’s fingers, but he didn’t need to. Tony was rubbing up against that spot, stimulating it, and Bucky was just along for the ride. 

“Relax.” Steve put one hand on Bucky’s chest and the other on his hip and then pushed him down onto the bed. 

“Are you relaxed when he does this to you?” Bucky gasped as he tried not to buck into Steve’s hold. 

Steve’s grin was sheepish. “He has to tie me down, usually.”

“Fuck,” Bucky breathed, from the image as well as Tony’s stimulation. 

Tony’s hands were magic, and Bucky’s cock was weeping. Fluid leaked out of the tip and dripped down the shaft, and then Tony blew a cool stream of air at it. The cold air on his hot cock had Bucky squirming, and he needed Steve’s hold on him to keep him pinned to the bed. Tony twisted his fingers, adding another layer, and Bucky moaned. 

“That’s it,” Tony coaxed. “This is what you need. By yourself, you get off too fast. Don’t tease and torment yourself enough, but now - now you get a nice, long milking of your prostate that gets out all that tasty fluid.”

Tony leaned down and licked a broad path up Bucky’s shaft. Bucky keened, fucking himself onto Tony’s fingers and also fucking himself up into Tony’s mouth - or really, more trying to, with Steve holding him down. 

“Tony,” Steve chastised.

“Sorry.” Tony’s smile was unrepentant. “I know, I know. Stick to my hands, that’s why you’re here. I swear my mouth is equally talented though. Not afraid of a little kissing downstairs myself, you know.” Tony winked.

“Next time,” Steve said, and Bucky had just enough brain power left to process the implications. Steve’s face was sympathetic as he looked down at Bucky. “For now you need Tony to - to drain you, best he can. The longer you can stop from coming the better it’ll be.”

Bucky tossed his head back and forth, hair clinging to the sweat on his face. “This is torture.”

Tony laughed, pressing harder into that spot. “Only the best kind.” 

The precome was pooling on Bucky’s stomach, his cock still weeping. That was the point of what Tony was doing, but damn there was just so much. And so much sensation, with Tony’s fingers dancing inside of him and overloading Bucky’s senses - yet not enough to come. His cock was aching, his stomach on fire, and Bucky was desperate for release. He wanted the orgasm, he wanted the reward of pleasure at the end of all this buildup. He craved it, but the edge was just out of reach. 

He reached for his cock, but Steve grabbed his hand and pinned to the bed. “Not yet,” Steve said, leaning over Bucky. 

Bucky groaned, not knowing what to say. He needed, he needed, he needed. 

“Tony’s got you,” Steve promised softly. 

Bucky’s thighs trembled. He was so turned on, he couldn’t even see straight. Steve’s face was right there, overtaking almost Bucky’s entire vision. 

Bucky leaned up and kissed him, open-mouthed and desperate. He felt more than heard Steve’s moan, vibrations against his lips, and then Steve’s tongue was in his mouth. Steve brought all the skill, with teeth and tongue, and all Bucky had was desperation but it was still a fucking good kiss. He should’ve been kissing Steve a long time before this. 

Steve’s hands were weights keeping Bucky down, sliding over to pin him by the shoulders, but Bucky liked it. And now his hips were free, and he bucked against Tony’s fingers that were still pressing and teasing and brushing inside. 

Tony’s other hand scratched lines into the fluid that pooled on Bucky’s stomach. Tony pressed down, right above where Bucky’s cock was, and the dual pressure of Tony’s hand outside and Tony’s hand inside set Bucky on fire. He was so close, so close, and his cock ached so much and his guts were twisted so much and his body trembled so much. 

And still, Steve kept kissing and Tony kept fingering and it was absolute exquisite torture that Bucky wanted to end and also wanted forever. 

Maybe he’d already come and didn’t notice, with all the fluid and the shaking. Maybe he’d forgotten what an orgasm even was, and that’s why jerking himself off had never worked. He’d never felt this, and this was what he’d been needing. 

He whined into Steve’s mouth.

Steve pulled back, and his lips were bright red. He smiled, eyes still dark and wild, but his face was soft as he stared down at Bucky. 

“Can he come now?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Tony’s voice was raspy, and he pet Bucky’s stomach with care. “As long as he can come, just like this.”

Steve brushed aside the hair that was sticking to Bucky’s forehead. “You can come, Bucky. Come if you want.”

Wanting wasn’t the problem. Wanting hadn’t been the problem since Bucky had started stripping in Tony’s bedroom. Of course he _wanted_. Bucky gasped for breath, his blood boiling. He wanted, he desperately wanted. He needed - he just needed that little extra push - 

Only he didn’t. Between one stroke of Tony’s fingers and the next, Bucky came hard. His cock spewed out his spend, releasing more and more liquid that had been trapped inside his body. And with Tony’s devil fingers still dancing inside, Bucky came and kept coming, the pleasure going on and on as Tony wrung every last drop out of him. 

When it was done and over - hours later or even days, Bucky couldn’t tell - he collapsed back on the mattress and tried to remember how to breathe. 

“Nice work,” Steve said as he ran careful hands over Bucky. “I think he’ll be good for awhile.”

“Never for quite as long as you’d think.” Tony smirked. “But what’s the fun in that?” 

Steve laughed, a deep rumble that sparked pinpoints of pleasure in Bucky’s body. Only, they didn’t take root. There was no energy left in his body to draw those pinpoints together to try to spark something. 

Bucky was empty of desire, and it was such a relief. 

“Buck, you don’t mind if I…” Steve trailed off as he grabbed Tony. 

Tony laughed and molded himself against Steve’s body. “What, did that turn another super soldier on? You need your own little milking session?”

Steve kissed Tony, deep and familiar and warm, and Bucky had enough energy left to smile.

“There are other ways that work,” Steve said. He looked between Tony and Bucky. “You want - we could show you?” 

Bucky licked his lips. He nodded. 

Tony grinned. “My fingers are a little tired.” Tony waved his hand, the lube gleaming. 

“Then you can rest, sweetheart.” In the blink of an eye, Steve had Tony underneath him on the bed. “Multiple orgasms can be fun,” he told Bucky. He blushed, but his smile was carnal. “And Tony likes it when he’s full.”

“Mmm, I do.” Tony arched, working his ass back against Steve. “Wouldn’t mind if you liked it this way too, Snowflake.”

Bucky’s throat was dry and his eyelids heavy, but he wasn’t going to take his eyes off this view for anything. His cock wasn’t getting hard anytime soon, not after what Tony and Steve had done to him - and now he almost regretted it. 

Almost. The peace of this emptiness was a gift he was still enjoying. 

“Noted,” he rasped. 

Next time. 


End file.
